


關於心動

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 大平的京都腔軟是那麼軟了一點，但也還是關西腔的一支，吐起槽來就是又狠又準
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 6





	關於心動

**Author's Note:**

> ◇鶴平  
> ◆微All 平
> 
> OOC注意

對於偶像這個職業總是有很多想像，但真的成為偶像之後才知道這些都是一場又一場的試練。

譬如說，如何與粉絲們應對。

「之後會安排擊掌會吧。」

練習的中間休息時分，不知道誰開啟了這個話題，大家開始有一搭沒一搭的聊起來，比較愛湊熱鬧的河野和鶴房捲入周圍的其他成員，開始進行假想練習，現場辦起只有成員的擊掌會來。

「這種我最不擅長了。」大平如往常一般，在一旁邊喝水邊看著大家打鬧

「維持祥生原本那樣就很好啊。」白岩笑著回他

「我也覺得祥生這樣很好。」金城也加入了對話之中

大平記得上次一起錄製廣播的時候，這兩個人也是這麼說的

「我講話前都要想很久，隨機應變很難啊，擊掌會的時間這麼短，如果愣住了，很浪費別人的時間。」大平小聲地說

「祥生君，最喜歡你了喔！」白岩突然拉高了聲音，模仿來參加活動的粉絲，故作俏皮的眨眼對著大平

「欸？啊？……？」

「你看，就算傻了也沒關係啊，看你那個愣住的表情，JAM大概也會很開心的。」白岩・興趣是作弄自己後輩・瑠姫，馬上變回原本的聲線，取笑似的看著大平

「瑠姫君不要再鬧我了！」

「我可是對你的一切，都喜歡著呢！」才剛跟白岩表示完抗議，這會金城伸出一隻手抵在大平身後的牆上，用撲克臉加上大阪腔，說出了之前被要求向粉絲告白的台詞

「…？」這次大平傻到連聲音都沒發出來

「祥生，嘴巴記得關起來，這樣就真的太呆了。」白岩笑出來

「很可愛，我覺得很棒。」金城舉起他的拇指示意

「你們在幹嘛？」發現這頭動靜的木全湊了過來

「瑠姫君跟碧海在幫我訓練跟粉絲的反應能ㄌㄧ…」

「對祥生的一句話告白大賽唷，最讓祥生心動就贏了！」白岩像是想到什麼似的，打斷了大平講到一半的話

「蛤？」這種事我從沒聽說啊？大平滿臉問號

「我是你的プリンス(王子)，你是我的プリン(布丁)」白岩舉起大平的手裝模做樣了一下吻了一下「之類的。」

「啊！原來如此，能攻陷布丁的話，JAM們一定也會心動的！好像很好玩啊！我也要參加！」木全興致勃勃的舉手參加

「瑠姫不要再講老頭笑話了，還有並沒有個活動好嗎！！」

沒有理會大平精闢的吐槽，木全陷入沉思，還沒開始動作，佐藤便走過來攬住大平的肩「祥生想要什麼？嗯？跟我說嘛，我都買給你。」

「…這樣就心動也太膚淺了吧。」大平繼續吐槽

「那，祥生想吃什麼？我都做給你吃。」與那城靠過來，從大平身後伸出雙手搭在大平雙肩上，微微傾下身在大平耳邊說

「我、我在限制飲食！是說怎麼連奨桑都…」連番被攻擊，沒想到連一向會適時制止大家胡鬧的與那城也參一腳

「奨君不要搶我的台詞！要比廚藝還是我比較好吧！」河野用腳跺了一下地板，接著重振心情露出笑容「我會讓你每天都充滿元氣與歡笑的！」

「但是純喜很容易被激怒欸！」像是想到什麼，大平呼呼呼的笑起來，引起河野一陣抗議

「年下不行嗎？下次也帶上我出去玩吧？」豆原帶著末子的爽朗感笑著問

「那生日禮物，就帶お豆去遊樂園吧？」大平已經放棄吐槽大家，抓準時機展示了哥哥的風範

看到川尻帶著微笑湊過來，大平心想不是吧，難不成還真的大家都要參加，這時終於想到什麼的木全先冒了出來

「一起去只有我們的宇宙吧！嗶囉嗶囉鈴！」

「你想這麼久就是這個老招嗎？」大平的京都腔軟是那麼軟了一點，但也還是關西腔的一支，吐起槽來就是又狠又準

「啊咧？我覺得挺帥氣的啊！」木全很認真的疑惑自己哪裡出了差錯

「吶吶，祥生總是很努力練習，很棒很棒！我一～直都有好好注意祥生喔！」原本就準備參戰的川尻出其不意的展開攻勢，拍了拍大平的背表示勉勵

「蓮君…」看著笑瞇瞇的川尻，大平呆呆的喊了川尻的名字，不知道說什麼好

「喔，跟剛剛碧海進攻下呆住的祥生相比，這次看起來面對蓮君是有點不好意思了！勝負要在這裡揭曉了嗎？」白岩在一旁轉播起了戰況

「瑠姫君真是的，就說了沒有這個活動嘛…」大平趕緊企圖阻止白岩的胡鬧

「祥生，大好き！」這時候來了一個直球勝負的是前棒球部所屬的川西

「拓実君果然很帥氣啊，被這樣說女孩子們一定會心動的吧，真不愧是顏面國寶第三名的拓実君。」大平感嘆了一下

「啊咧？那祥生沒有心動嗎？」川西愣了一下

「就是覺得真不愧是拓実君的感覺？」大平歪著頭想了一下然後回答「但是很帥啊。」然後如往常一樣又呼呼呼的笑了起來

大家總是這樣一窩蜂湊起熱鬧來，玩笑之間休息時間也差不多要結束了，大家拱著大平趕快選個一句話告白大賽的冠軍出來，大平被大家鬧得有點不好意思地，直喊著他根本沒同意這個活動舉辦、他才不要選。

他其實在意的是有個傢伙一直離的遠遠的。

他應該是聽到了，卻沒有過來。

可惡。

不過就算來了，大概也是胡鬧吧，那傢伙才不會對自己告白什麼的。

於是大家又回到了今天的練習課程上，為了接下來的表演練習著。

等到今天的練習都結束，大家也差不多忘記先前的胡鬧，一天下來，每個人滿臉都寫著疲憊想趕快各自回房休息。

不經意之間，大平發現那傢伙走到自己身後。

「啊，今天也好累喔，等會吃飽飯想吃點什麼甜的當點心啊！」

聲音越來越靠近，大平想這個人到底突然說這個要幹嘛？

「吃布丁你說好不好啊？」鶴房湊近大平耳邊帶著一點笑意問

「…白癡喔。」

「怎麼樣，剛剛要是我出手就贏了吧！」鶴房可得意的，雖然沒看到臉，但眼前的大平耳根子都泛起了紅色

「你說什麼？我不知道喔？」大平裝傻，心裡有點氣自己沒用，明明對方如自己預期的胡鬧，為什麼自己還是那麼心動啊可惡

「祥生這麼喜歡我，真怕剛剛我出手大家就沒有展現的機會了呢！哼哼！」

大平想這個人怎麼就這麼有自信呢，又想想自己怎麼這麼廢呢，被說中又無法回嘴真是不爽

「才不喜歡，最討厭了。」

「但我可是最喜歡了喔！」

啊啊啊，這個人好卑鄙啊！大平這麼想著，還是在心裡默默的把下午那場比賽的贏家頒給了鶴房汐恩。

**Author's Note:**

> 當初考慮讓鶴房當下就參戰，但大概僅是朝著祥生走過來，祥生就緊張的臉紅了吧！
> 
> 瑠姫：解散解散，不用比了


End file.
